1. Field
The present disclosure relates to ultrasonic transducer structures, ultrasonic transducers, and methods of manufacturing the ultrasonic transducers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasonic transducers such as micromachined ultrasonic transducers (MUTs) convert an electrical signal into an ultrasonic signal or convert an ultrasonic signal into an electrical signal. MUTs may be applied to, for example, medical image diagnostic devices to obtain images of tissues or organs of human bodies non-invasively. MUTs may be classified into piezoelectric micromachined ultrasonic transducers (pMUTs), capacitive micromachined ultrasonic transducers (cMUTs), and magnetic micromachined ultrasonic transducers (mMUTs) according to their transduction methods. From among the MUTs, the cMUTs are widely used.